Following Vilgax
Misty: (Comes back out with MAGIC MIRROR. She yells to the crowd.) My father's not crazy and I can prove it! (To MIRROR) Show me the beast! (MAGIC MIRROR again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed Pikachu. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.) WOMAN 1: Is it dangerous? Misty: (Trying to reassure her) Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend. Vilgax: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster. Misty: He's no monster, Vilgax. You are! Vilgax: She's as crazy as the old man. (He grabs the MIRROR from her hand.) Serena: She's not, you no good mighty maniac! Raye: Serena's right! You give Misty back that mirror and then you can go, you know! **Start of Song: "The Mob Song"** The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night. Misty: No! Vilgax: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast! (MOB cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.) MAN 1: We're not safe until he's dead, MAN 2: He'll come stalking us at night! WOMAN 1: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite! MAN 3: He'll wreak havoc on our village If we let him wander free Vilgax: So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me! (Vilgax throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible BEAST.) Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle, And there's something truly terrible inside. (Vilgax chases Psyphon around, mimicking a monster.) It's a beast, He's got fangs, razor sharp ones Massive paws, Killer claws for the feast (MAGIC MIRROR shows the face of Pikachu to Psyphon, which Vilgax exaggerates about.) Hear him roar, see him foam, But we're not coming home, 'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast! Misty: (Interjecting) No, I won't let you do this. Vilgax: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man. Professor Oak: Get your hands off me! (Vilgax throws them into the basement and bolts the door.) Vilgax: We can't have them running off to warn the creature! Misty: Let us out! Vilgax: (To the CROWD) We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me? (A chorus of "I am"s comes from the CROWD) MOB: Light your torch, mount your horse! Vilgax: Screw your courage to the sticking place MOB: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! Through a mist, to a wood, Where within a haunted castle, Something's lurking that you don't see every day! (Vilgax leads the MOB through the town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.) It's a beast, One as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'Til he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, Grab your sword, grab your bow Praise the Lord and here we go! Vilgax: We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head! (Cut to interior of basement, where Misty is prying at the window with a stick.) Misty: I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa. What are we going to do? Professor Oak: (Comforting her) Now, now. We'll think of something. (We see Professor Oak looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking, and then he sees ???'s contraption with the axe on the end of it.) MOB: We don't like, what we don't Understand, it frankly scares us And this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, Save your children and your wives, We'll save our village and our lives, We'll kill the beast! Crowler: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. ???: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. (??? comes in barking. They rush over to the window expecting the return of Misty.) ???: Could it be? June: Is it she? ???: (Realizing the MOB is not Misty) Sacre bleu, invaders! ???: Encroachers! Danny: (Seeing Vilgax) And they have the mirror! ???: (Issuing orders) Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. (Turns around from window) Who's with me? Aahh! (The door is slammed as the rest of the OBJECTS leave ??? behind.) Vilgax: Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine! (Cut to stairway, where OBJECTS are marching down to do battle with the MOB.) OBJECTS: Hearts ablaze, banners high! We go marching into battle, Unafraid, although the danger just increased! MOB: Raise the flag, sing the song Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong, Let's kill the beast! (Cut to interior of Ash's lair, where ??? is briefing him.) ???: Pardon me, master. Ash: Leave me in peace. ???: But sir, the castle is under attack! MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast! (The OBJECTS have tried to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the MOB.) ???: This isn't working! ???: Oh, ???! We must do something! ???: Wait! I know! MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast! (Cut to Ash's lair) ???: What shall we do, master? Ash: (Still very sad) It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!! (The MOB succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and ??? unknowingly picks up ???. ) ???: Now!!! Category:Fan Fiction